Death of the True Bloods
by Serika Ootori
Summary: Full Summary inside! Please read! I know the first few chapters are short but they get longer!
1. Chapter 1

Death of the True Bloods

**Full Summery:** The Shimizu clan and the Sakamoto clan are the last clans of true vampires. The only vampires in existence that has complete power over the pure bloods. Rin, the only daughter of the Shimizu clan and Tsuneo, the oldest son of the Sakamoto clan were going to be married as a sign of peace between the two clans. Until the peace was disrupted.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Vampire Knight. :( (though I wish I did)

Page Break

Chapter 1: A Dying Clan

"_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." -Albus Dumbledore_

It was quiet, there was no sound. Until a blood curdling scream broke through the perfect monstrosity of the night. The sweet scent of death lingered in the air, as the triumphant murderer slipped away into the dead of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I think I forgot to mention this in my last chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight, in any way, shape or form.

Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting

Rin's big eyes blinked once. "Go on," her mother whispered, pushing her forward to the line of seven-year-old boys. She looked back for reassurance before stepping toward the boys.

Her mother spoke in a strong, powerful voice, "Choose any servant you want. They shall serve you from now till death separates the two of you."

It was Rin's birthday, and the sun was just rising over the horizon. Several purebloods stood in a rigid line, personally selected by the king and queen.

Rin tilted her small head of lustrous hair and surveyed the line. She walked forward with her hands clasped behind her back, stopping in front of a handsome young man with mahogany hair and eyes that stood a little more than a head higher than her. He bowed low so that his head was level with hers. Rin quickly pressed her lips to his cheek and stepped back as the servant fell unconscious.

The courtier straightened up and announced, "The princess has chosen her servant!"

Cheers erupted throughout the court as the little girl turned around with a bright smile on her face and walked out of the room with a light dance in her step.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lover

**A/N:** NO ONE REVIEWS! I'm soooo sad! Okay.. I know the chapters are short, but I do it on purpose! The chapters get longer! I swear they do! Please Review! I beg of you! I give you cookie if you do!

**Chapter 3: A Lover**

After breakfast, Rin walked quickly to an angelic six-year-old in the inner courtyard. "Tsuneo," she chirped brightly. Tsuneo turned towards her, glancing at the figure behind her. "Meet my new servant, Kaname," she suggested with a smile. She stepped aside, leaving them face to face.

"Your highness," Kaname said quietly. He bowed automatically, looking a bit tired. Tsuneo gave a sharp nod. A girl about Rin's age stepped out a bit from Tsuneo, waving to Rin and her servant shyly.

"Who's this?" Rin asked curiously.

"I'm Aiko," she offered quietly.

"She's my lover," Tsuneo stated proudly.

"Oh, hi! I'm Rin, Tsuneo's future wife. Play with me." Rin stated with a bright smile. Aiko laughed and nodded. Hand in hand, the two new friends skipped away, the confused boys trailing behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Identified

**A/N:** YAY! We have readers! Thanks you XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX and HibariBird for subscribing! I send you cookies! *hands computer cookie* ONTO THE STORY!

**Chapter 4: Identified**

Gone were the carefree days of childhood, Rin was now ten. Her uncle and people within her clan were vain in attempts to assassinate her, but she knew that one day, soon, they would succeed.

**A/N:** I will post a sequel, because I wrote this story in multiple _parts_ and since part 1 is going to be finished soon. I will post part 2 as a sequel... Am I making any sense? O.o


	5. Chapter 5: Dead

**A/N: **This is the last chapter of this story, but the sequel will be arriving soon! Bear with me! *bows* thank you for actually reading this story!

**Chapter 5: Dead**

Death.

Funny, how one word can spread so much fear.

Amazing, how watching your parents slaughtered before you, can paralyze you.

Yet, Rin felt nothing as the people she cared about died before her eyes. How she felt nothing but loathe towards her uncle as her life flashed before her eyes.

Blood leaked from Rin as she let our her last words, barely audible, before falling into complete darkness.


End file.
